


Rise Kujikawa's Brilliant Plan

by akisazame



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise coaches Kanji and Naoto in the fine art of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Kujikawa's Brilliant Plan

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from badbadbathhouse: "Okay, it has to be done: Kanji/Rise/Naoto (Any and all permutations, anon)"

"I- I ain't so sure this was a good idea, Rise," Kanji said suddenly, his face slowly reddening. He was looking down to avoid eye contact, staring straight ahead at a very interesting scuff on the floor.

"I would have to agree," Naoto said quickly. She was also not looking at anyone, hiding her eyes under her hat, and it was entirely possible that she was blushing too.

Rise crossed her arms and frowned. "Don't be _silly,_ " she said, staring pointedly at her two companions, even though neither of them would meet her gaze. "This will absolutely definitely 100% work."

The three of them were in Rise's bedroom, which was a large contributing factor to their discomfort. Kanji had never been in a girl's room before, and Naoto had never been in a room this violently colorful before, so both of them were utterly out of their element. Certainly Rise had planned it this way. Either way, the three of them were in this room together, Naoto and Kanji seated next to each other (but not too close) on the bed at their host's insistence, with Rise watching like they were a spectator sport.

Naoto spoke slowly, hesitant to say anything that might upset Rise, as she was scary enough as it was without being angry on top of it. "I simply question the logic behind your desire to... coach us."

"It just ain't _right!_ " Kanji exclaimed before Rise had a chance to say anything. If he and Naoto weren't too embarrassed to do anything alone, how the hell were they going to do it with Rise watching and critiquing their every move? It was the dumbest idea, and that took a lot for someone like Kanji to say, seeing as how most of his own ideas were pretty damn dumb. "We ain't some kinda show, y'know!"

Rise rolled her eyes emphatically. "I never said you were a _show,_ Kanji-kun. It's not very nice to put words in someone's mouth." She tapped a finger on her chin, deep in thought. "Well, the way I see it, we have two options. Either you two can suck it up and kiss..."

"Absolutely not," Naoto said, overlapping Kanji's cry of "No freakin' way!"

" _...ooooor,_ " Rise went on, staring pointedly down her nose at the two of them, "we can have a training session."

Kanji just stared blankly at Rise, while Naoto opened and closed her mouth a few times before finding the appropriate words for the situation. "I- I'm unclear on what exactly you mean by 'training session.'"

As if Naoto had said the magic words, Rise grinned widely. "Why, I'm so glad you asked, Naoto-kun! Perhaps I'll demonstrate with our dear Kanji-kun!"

Before either of them could say or do anything, Rise had closed the gap between herself and Kanji and sat down in his lap. Kanji froze completely, and Naoto's eyes widened at Rise's display of audacity. The former idol wrapped her arms around Kanji's rigid neck and leaned in close. "Don't be so tense, Kanji-kun," she said softly as she nudged his nose with hers, shifting his head just slightly before she pressed her lips to his.

Alarm bells went off in Naoto's mind -- this was not right, this was not _fair..._ wait, not fair? -- but she couldn't do anything but stare as Rise pressed herself up against Kanji, winding one hand through his short bleached hair, gradually working his lips apart with her tongue. Careful study betrayed the fact that she was not nearly as good at this as she claimed; her clumsiness showed through her confidence, and Naoto reasoned that this might be Rise's first kiss as well. Even so, it was obvious that she had done her research. There was a cold feeling in the pit of Naoto's stomach, contrasting with a fiery hot feeling in her veins, and she couldn't properly identify either one at the moment beyond the fact that both feelings made her uncomfortable.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time Rise finally pulled away from Kanji, and Kanji's befuddled expression was met with an indignant frown from Rise. "See, that was no good at all!" she scolded. "You just sat there and let me do all the work!"

Kanji spluttered a few times before anything resembling words came out of his mouth. "W- well it ain't like I was prepared or anything! Wasn't expectin' you to just come over and rape me!"

Rise sighed mightily. "I didn't _rape_ you, Kanji-kun, I _kissed_ you. There's a difference." Then her face broke into a playful grin, and Naoto felt the cold thing in her stomach lurch. "I mean, if you want to try that, we can--"

"That really won't be necessary!" Naoto blurted out, before she even had the chance to check herself. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears, higher than usual and somewhat strangled and... jealous? No, that was utterly ridiculous. "I- I mean, I'm fairly certain that that sort of instruction is--"

"Oh-ho, sounds as if someone else wants a turn," Rise interrupted, winking at Naoto as she snaked her way off of Kanji's lap. "I've never had to be a boy for a role before, but that just makes it more of a challenge."

Naoto wasn't sure when Rise's face had gotten so close to hers, or how the other girl had managed to cross the bed so quickly. She was on her hands and knees, crawling towards Naoto with a mischievous smile on her face, and then there was the sudden feeling of soft lips, insistent, daring, only a little awkward. It was soon followed by the wet feeling of Rise's tongue as it ran along Naoto's lips, coaxing them open, and Naoto could taste the strong flavor of Rise's strawberry lip gloss on her own tongue. It was an altogether strange feeling, certainly, but not entirely unpleasant. Still, Naoto was certain that she must resemble a deer in headlights, and she couldn't manage to make herself do anything in response.

Then, entirely unexpectedly, the bed shifted and there was a clattering of heavy feet as Kanji ran out of the room.

Rise preemptively broke the kiss, staring angrily at the open door to her bedroom. "Kanjiiiiiii," she whined, getting up and marching after him, leaving Naoto dazed and blinking on the bed. Her mind, so used to working through things quickly and efficiently, had come to an utter standstill. It didn't much matter, though, because only a few seconds passed before Rise dragged Kanji back into the room, a hand firmly shackled around his wrist. As expected, Kanji's other hand was holding a wad of tissues to his nose.

" _Honestly,_ Kanji, how do you expect to get anywhere with a girl if you can't control yourself?" Rise sat back down on the bed, pulling Kanji's arm so that he had to sit as well.

Kanji spluttered in response, voice muffled by the tissue. "...jus' didn't wanna bleed on you, okay?!"

Apart from emphatically rolling her eyes, Rise chose not to harp on the issue. Instead, she stood up and grinned at her two classmates. "Alright, now that you both know how it's done, it's your turn!"

There was no immediate vocal response from either of them; Naoto's eyes widened and a slight blush colored her cheeks, while Kanji leaned forward slightly and pinched the tissue more tightly around his nose. Finally Naoto composed herself enough to speak. "R- Rise-san, I'm still not entirely convinced that--"

She was interrupted by an exaggerated sigh from the other girl, punctuated by the return of the indignant hands-on-hips pose. "What's the problem? I kissed you, and I kissed Kanji-kun. It's like an indirect kiss!" She paused to let the inherent truth of her statement sink in. "Just _do it_ already!"

Naoto had looked away, red-faced and mortified, so she didn't see when Kanji dropped the tissue unceremoniously from his hand so that he could reach over and grab her chin. She was startled when he turned her head to face him, and only caught the briefest glimpse of the determination in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. It was an altogether different kind of kiss from Rise's; his lips weren't as soft, and didn't taste of strawberry lip gloss (well, perhaps a little, but that was entirely Rise's fault). Furthermore, he didn't do anything with his tongue at all, instead opting for closed lips and gentle pressure. Definitely... different. In a good way.

He slowly pulled away, and Naoto could sense a certain kind of reluctance in the gesture. She looked up at him, and while the smile wasn't showing on his face, she could see it in his eyes.

"Awww, you did it! That was so cute! I knew you could do it!" Rise, always quick to spoil a good moment with her incessant chatter, was grinning enough for the both of them. "But I've gotta say, there's some things you could definitely work on for next time. Maybe you want to practice with me some more?"

"That really won't be necessary," Naoto said softly, not even looking at Rise.

The corner of Kanji's lips turned up slightly in amusement, then he spared the briefest glance at Rise out of the corner of his eye. "We ain't some kinda show, y'know?" he muttered at her before leaning in to kiss Naoto again.

Rise turned away with a hmmph, but she was still grinning from ear to ear. It had absolutely definitely 100% worked.


End file.
